spiral_wars_shepherdfandomcom-20200213-history
Places
�� to Table of Contents planets, moons, asteroids, stations, systems, etc *Argitori System - in human space. Many asteroids — Styx and her drones nested in one of them. See Renegade *Balise System - human space, where Homeworld is located, and the city Shiwon, and Fleet Academy, and Erik Debogande’s home (R-1) *Brehn System — in parren / House Harmony space. Lots of rocks, debris, asteroids, with a mining population. "a late-stage proto-planetary disk — a solar system in formation, and still several hundred million years from maturity.” (D-7) *Cephilae - in parren House Fortitude territory. Cephilae is a moon with lakes and organic life, orbiting the planet Pashan, in Cason System, in the Dofed Cluster. Fascinating aquatic species that Phoenix Company called toulies *Cherichal System - in tavalai space; a nearly uninhabited place, used by tavalai Fleet as a mid-point to strategic locations *Defiance - a moon in deep space, flung far from its solar system when an early machine-race conducted an experiment. The moon is difficult to reach, due to small dark-mass points and spidery nebula, but access is possible via Lusakia System. The moon is missing a big chunk, and "that colossal hole, nearly five hundred kilometres wide, had been filled in with a steel city. Low gravity and exposed to vacuum, but a city” (D-15) **Defiance orbits a much smaller planet. Gravity on that planet is maybe 500 Gs. A singularity? “Sir, we don’t have the data to calculate it precisely, but to me it looks like the gravitational gradient is more likely cubed, not squared. So our moon is sitting on a more moderate plane of G, and from there it just falls into a bottomless pit" (D-25) *Elsium — a planet in parren space. City of Chirese is where Aristan stormed the Chirese Otuga — house of government, parliament. *Heuron - on the border of human and chah'nas space. Spacer and Worlder Congress. Fleet HQ, with the Supreme Commander *Homeworld - in Balise System, in human space. City of Shiwon. Fleet Academy is there, and Erik Debogande’s family home. *Joma Station - in barabo space. Close to sard space. Drone attack. *Kamala - uninhabitable moon orbiting the planet Konik, in tavalai space, Kantovan System, with floating facility at Chara and a fortified vault on the surface of Kamala. (KV-10) **“There was trouble on the hothouse moon of Kamala. Where the great Vault of Secrets is reputed to be located.” (ch. 33) *Kantovan System — busiest system in tavalai space, and perhaps busiest in entire Spiral. It Includes the great Tsubarata parliament /planetoid in orbit about the desolate-but-habitable world of Konik, with free city Gamesh. Also includes the moon of Kamala, with floating facility at Chara and a fortified vault on the surface. (KV-10) The big hologram zoomed out from the Tsubarata, to show the red-brown world of Konik about which it orbited, and the outer moon of Kamala. “All vessels landing at Kamala must first land at the floating facility of Chara. Its location in the upper-atmosphere of Kamala is unknown at any given time. . .. clearances are given and received for each vessel to progress from there, down to the surface, and the Kantovan Vault." (KV-14) See Kantovan Vault *Konik- planet in tavalai space, in Kantovan System, with the free city called Gamesh *Lusakia System - in parren space; the moon Defiance is accessible via Lusakia System *Merakis - a moon with temples built by the Ancients, the Fathers, tavalai, etc. See Spiral history *Ponnai - the single inhabited world of Tontalamai System. Tavalai home heartland, dating back 30,000 years or more. Over 12 billion tavalai live on Ponnai, and numerous stations orbit it. UFS Phoenix went there to meet with officials from the Pondalganam legal institution, which has oversight on the Tsubarata (KV-11) *Prakasis - parren planet where Lisbeth first met Timoshene, Semaya, Gesul, and Tobenrah. House Harmony. The Kunadeen is on Prakasis — the seat of Harmony power — all denominations. (KV-11) The Kunadeen was destroyed three times and rebuilt anew.” (Kv 13). “The Domesh Temple is new, but built on the site of a far older, Tahrae structure that was destroyed when the machines fell” (D-8) *Stoya III - planet in Stoya System; formerly parren, with House Harmony temple Doma Strana. Now in tavalai space. *Tartarus - old drysine base built by machine-race eons ago. Recently a battleground: “tales of a battle between Phoenix and some unidentified enemy near the sard and barabo space, with a great Dobruta warship as your partner.” (KV-33) *Tivorotnam Station - where UFS Phoenix and Dobruta met with tavalai Fleet rebels: Admiral Janikanarada, Captain Delrodaprodium, Captain Toladini and Captain Panditatama. For human convenience, you may call them Admiral Janik, Captain Del, Captain Tol and Captain Pandi.” (KV-9) *TK55 - oddly shaped planetoid in Oran System, built into research station /lab, etc. Recently used by sard squatters and others. Tavalai call it TK55 and Dobruta is concerned about the sard presence (KV-22) *Tonchalda System — belonged to parren House Harmony / Tahrae denomination about 25,000 years ago. Then the chah'nas took the System. Legendary tavalai scholar Cheliratanga found Drakhil’s diary here — a 25-stamp-job (KV-8) *Tsubarata — in Kantovan System, tavalai space. "The great Tsubarata parliament in orbit about the desolate-but-habitable world of Konik, the vacant seats for humanity in the great Chamber of Species left empty since Earth’s destruction a thousand years before. " (KV-10) *Tuki Station - in barabo space. colorful and friendly **where Erik Debogande got money from mommy -$13.6mil, via Jigo Trade, Ben Guring (DL-3) *Vieno - pretty planet in barabo space, where Charlie Platoon of Phoenix Company bought seafood in bulk *Vola Station - in barabo space, where Lieutenant Dale and an Alpha squad escorted Officer Karle to buy vipers (missiles), and where Supreme Commander Chankow talked to Dale